


Dude, It's Your Birthday

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An idea I needed to get out of my head so I can sleep, Fooling Around, M/M, Two word conversation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title kinda spills the beans. Guess who's having a birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, It's Your Birthday

Sam tried to keep his attention focused on his laptop as Dean stepped from the bathroom. 

Dean held the ends of the too small towel in a tight fist as he made his way to the duffle bag on his bed.

Sam envied the droplets of water clinging to Dean’s hot (in more ways than one) body.

Dean held up the brown paper bag, looking at Sam for enlightenment. 

Sam shrugged in a non-committal way and kept his eyes down.

Dean quirked up his eyebrow in his little (who was he kidding? younger, not little) brother’s direction, studying Sam intently.

Sam felt the weight of Dean’s stare but refused to look up, trying not to give anything away.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he stared.

Sam slowly raised his eyes and met Dean’s with a hot gaze.

Dean dropped the towel.

Sam inhaled sharply.

Dean reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out a black tee-shirt. 

Sam leaned back in the chair, tilting it back on two legs.

Dean held up the shirt to read the front.

Sam broke the silence. “Jerk.”

Dean smiled blissfully and slid the tee-shirt over his head, the hem just grazing his hardening cock.

Sam blatantly looked Dean up and down before licking his lips and smiling.

Dean had only one thing to say. “Bitch.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the shirt, I knew exactly what to do with it. It said "Jerk". :)


End file.
